


Victoria Wrestles

by Revolution25



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-22
Updated: 2002-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolution25/pseuds/Revolution25
Summary: What happened to Victoria after the train.





	Victoria Wrestles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Victoria Wrestles

## Victoria Wrestles

by Laurie Strode

Author's website: http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/lauriestrodeisa0/index.html

Disclaimer: Dont own them. and sadly I wont be getting them for christmas.   


Author's Notes: Thanks to lisa, she makes me.   


Story Notes: Spoiler for VS pt2   


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DS or WWE, I am not making any profit so don't sue. 

I watch WWE wrestling and noticed that there is a wrestler there who calls herself Victoria and plays a really crazy character. I knew :p that this had to be the same person. Here is a little story on what happened after the train. 

Ps. Yeah, I know wrestling is fake. Its almost like a soap opera though. Same bad acting. The only difference is there is blood and well shaped men in little clothing in wrestling. 

It's my true calling. I never knew it before. I have seen it on the television and never really took a second look at it but then, after the pain I saw in Ben's eyes when he fell from that train, I knew my life had changed forever. I could no longer stay in the States; I had to leave everything I knew. 

I went all over Mexico. Searching for what, I don't know. Some jobs tided me over for a while, waitress, bullfighter, dominatrix, but none of them really seemed to fit me. 

That was when it happened. A group of men came walking into the bar I was working at in spandex, which wasn't at all flattering, and masks. I asked them what kind of circus they belonged to and they got right up in my face, telling me I needed to respect them they worked on the mat, and in Mexico that apparently means a lot. 

I shook it off thinking not much of them, but one evening I decided to go to one of the matches and from the first time I saw them I couldn't take my eyes off them. It was like poetry, but instead of all that mushy horse shit about comparing people to summer this had blood. Blood, sweat, tears, Shame, mockery, and even the hero being crushed... I loved it. I knew from then on that is what I needed to do with my life. 

After matches I asked them to show me, teach me this art. They agreed as long as they could use my services as dominatrix for the time I was training. I agreed, after all being able to beat up men in and out of the ring seemed like a pretty happy existence for me. 

A couple years later my fellow wrestlers introduced me to Vince McMahon as "the crazy one." He listened to me talking about making not only men, but woman suffer for about 3 hours. He had a big grin on his face and told me he would find me a home with the WWE. 

It has taken me a long time to work my way up the WWE but I have finally made it. Sure none of the women want me to be in the same place as them, as a matter of fact neither do the men, but they all respect me. I can tell with the fear they always have in their eyes when they look at me. Like they think I am going to castrate them, it only happened once and that was a mistake. 

Some times I enter the arena early and watch as they put the ring together, and I know that this is where I was meant to be. Every day I wake up and thank Ray for shooting Ben. Not only because of the sheer pleasure I got from it, but because without it, I wouldn't be where I was meant to be. And that's right here, on the mat. 

* * *

End Victoria Wrestles by Laurie Strode:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
